


Just a Day in the Park

by icedcandy (anexorcist)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/icedcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past week, at the same time every day, there's been a handsome boy who seems to have nothing better to do with his time than sit by the fountain feeding birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic for Tailz the Great @ ff.net

Namine strolls through the park, sketchbook and pencils in hand. She's heading for her usual spot, the same one she goes to every chance she gets between attending classes at the Radiant Garden University and working hours at the local coffee shop. For the past week, at the same time every day, there's been a handsome boy who seems to have nothing better to do with his time than sit by the fountain feeding birds. And, she just loves to draw him, soft golden hair, creamy smooth skin, and sparkling blue eyes.

But, of course, Namine only  _imagines_  his hair is soft because she's never run her hands through it. And, she only  _imagines_  his skin is smooth because she's never caressed it. And, she only  _thinks_ his eyes sparkle because she's afraid if she gets close enough to check, this handsome, nameless boy might catch onto what she's been doing and call her a pervert for watching him all the time and stop coming to the park to feed the birds and Namine won't get to draw him anymore.

And, Namine's just a little paranoid. But, that's beside the point.

When she's found her spot, she settles down onto the bench, pencil delicately poised over blank paper, blond hair twisted over one shoulder, neatly out of the way.

She checks her watch and it's barely three in the afternoon. She looks up again, and right on time, the subject of all her latest drawings (and fantasies) sits down at his usual spot, pulls out a brown paper bag, and sprinkles bird seed in front of him.

Namine smiles to herself as the sun makes his eyes sparkle (so they  _do_ sparkle after all), and when he smiles at the birds flocking at his feet, she can feel her heart flutter. But, as she's just about to get into her own little world, her watch beeps, and she's packing up her things with a sigh, because if she doesn't hurry soon, she'll be late for her shift at the local cafe. She spares one last glace at the bird-feeding boy before she's off running to work.

Rushing through the door just five minutes before she's supposed to start working, Namine hops over the counter and quickly puts her apron on, adjusting the name tag and patting down her wind-blown hair.

"You're barely on time  _again_ , Nami."

Namine turns to see the familiar face of her childhood friend Kairi, red hair tied up and violet eyes glinting with some kind of secret  _madness_.

"Eheheh, yeah. Sorry about that." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly and smiles apologetically.

"What do you  _do_ in your free time that's got you so rushed lately?" Kairi asks at the same time she's serving a customer.

And, Namine knows she can't tell the whole truth because, even though they've been friends since  _kindergarten_ , she doesn't want to show Kairi that she's taken interest in anyone because the last time  _that_  happened, things didn't work out and Namine was left with a dirty apron and a face full of the cafe's specialty,  _paopu star smoothie._ So, the blond girl settles for, "I draw in the park."

But, because Kairi's known her for so long, she can see that there's more to it than Namine's letting on.

"Sure, you do, Nami," Kairi replies with barely a hint of mischief in her  _ever_ -so-innocent demeanor. "I'll find out soon enough." And, for as long as they've known each other, seeing Kairi smiling creepily like that still sends a shiver down Namine's spine. Before Namine can reply, Sora with his gravity-defying brown spikes and sky blue eyes rushes in through the door.

"Sorry, guys! I'll be right there! Sorry I'm late!"

"Geez, Sora, you too? What's got you and Namine rushing in this past week? Am I the only one without a life?" Kairi grabs her hair, feigning distress.

"I just had to drop my cousin off at the park. He's visiting from Twilight Town." And, Sora's just talking and jumping over the counter and trying to tie his apron at the same time, and that just doesn't work with the laws of physics. So, he ends up sprawled on the floor, limbs in a tangled disarray. "Urgh..." he groans.

The girls are practically in hysterics at the sight of their friend while they're bending down to help him. As soon as Sora's brushed himself off, they're set into taking orders and waiting on tables, and Namine's just so busy she barely has time to think back on the boy in the park.

The next time Namine has the chance to take her sketchbook and pencils to the park, it isn't until after a few days since the last time she's been. She's a little earlier than usual today, because classes are on break and today's her day off. So, she sits herself down in her usual spot and sketches the scenery, waiting for the little hands on her watch to reach three o'clock.

When it does, though, Namine doesn't see the boy who feeds birds by the fountain.  _He must be running a little late_ , she surmises to herself. So, she waits a little longer. And, a little longer. And, just a little longer.

When she's about to pack her things with a dejected sigh and head on her way to maybe visit Kairi who's working at the café today, she spots a head of tousled blond spikes making their way across the street. Her heart's beating excitedly now because now's her chance to get a glimpse of the nameless bird-feeding boy. She stuffs her things into her messenger bag and holds only an open sketchbook and one graphite pencil, already poised and ready as she starts to follow the boy.

As Namine gets closer she notices that there's another person with the blond beauty. From where she is behind them, close enough to watch and not be noticed, this second person is taller and he's got a head of fiery red spikes. Before she can think too much about this, she notices the traffic light turns red, signaling pedestrians to cross the street.

Before the light can change and Namine loses the nameless boy and his friend, she rushes out from behind the bushes and follows inconspicuously. Now she has to be a little more careful, she thinks to herself, because there aren't any bushes or trees to hide behind if they catch her.

And, this whole time that she's following (because "stalking" just sounds  _so_ immoral), Namine's sketching the object of her desires and managing not to bump into anything.

When she looks up, she notices that the pair has entered a coffee shop– wait. Is that  _Paopu Star Café_? Namine squints her eyes up at the shop's sign, and then she's filled with dread as soon as she realizes she's right.

The blond girl groans but follows them in anyway. When she walks in, the sound of the jingly little bell above the door just puts more weight onto the already overwhelming air of impending doom surrounding her.

And, right when she sits upon a cushioned swiveling chair at the counter, the source of Namine's apprehension shows up right away. "Namine!" Somehow, the girl doesn't feel bad when she tries to sink away as her best friend Kairi approaches her, tray held under one arm.

"What are you doing here on your day off?" the red-haired waitress implores, slipping over the counter and behind the register.

"Shhh!" Namine commands in a voice barely loud enough for Kairi to hear. "They might see me!" And, the blond girl's teetering on the edge between normal breathing and panicked hyperventilation.

Kairi, being the ever so playful girl that she is, plays along and crouches closer to her hunched friend and replies in the same tone of voice, " _Who_  might see us?"

"Those two boys in the booth over there," Namine makes an almost unnoticeable gesture with her finger towards the table the nameless boy and his friend sit at.

Kairi straightens her body to get a better look and Namine can see her friend's brow furrow and violet eyes squint in confusion. "What two boys? All I see is some blond guy leaving and some red-haired freak walking this way."

"What?" Curious, Namine straightens her posture and chances a glance over her petite shoulder. She begins to panic when she realizes that Kairi is right and that the nameless beauty's red-haired friend is getting closer to the pair of girls with each step. She begins to panic even more when she's realized the nameless beauty is leaving, and she hasn't even finished drawing her picture yet.

The redhead sits at the swiveling stool next to Namine and glares up at Kairi. "What red-haired freak were you talking about?" And, Kairi mutters a little ' _eep!'_ before pretending she's needed in the kitchen. The redhead chuckles to himself before turning to face Namine, who's trying to gather her things for a chance to catch up with the blond boy. She takes a quick glance out the window, and she can see him standing there with his back to the coffee shop.  _Probably waiting for his friend to come out_. Unfortunately, the blond girl's attempts are ruined by the so-called "red-haired freak'.

"Hey there, pretty lady." This only serves to embarrass Namine, and her cheeks flush. From the corner of her eye, she can see the young man smirking at her. "The name's Axel."

And, faster than Namine can process anymore than that, this  _Axel_ person lightly takes Namine's chin in his hand and moves her head to look at him. She looks at him with wide, almost frightened eyes.  _Oh Mickey, oh Mickey, oh Mickey, where's Kairi when I need her most? This guy is going to_ rape  _me and do things to me, and it'll be all her fault for calling him a_ freak  _and leaving me here!_

Let's not forgot the fact that Namine's just a tad bit on the paranoid side.

Despite the fear and paranoia, Namine is able to take in this Axel's features (because what else can she do when her face is being held hostage by some stranger?). Fiery red spikes frame high cheekbones and a lightly tanned face that seems a bit on the skinny side. Exotic turquoise hues are decorated with teardrop tattoos that make Axel look like he's crying, despite the oh-so-sultry smirk

"What's your name, pretty little bird?" Axel's smirk only grows at the frightened look in Namine's ocean blue eyes.

Unable to think clearly, panic takes over and Namine's already setting herself in motion, quickly slapping his hand away, grabbing her things, and heading for the door.

But, the cruel mistress Fate would have it another way. The strap on Namine's messenger bag slips over the stool she's trying to get away from so quickly, and she's falling all over the floor. The bag's contents – her precious sketchbook and her precious pencils – are spilled around her.

Namine frantically gets up and unhooks the strap from around the cushioned stool. Delicate nimble fingers are quickly gathering the spilled contents of the bag.

As soon as the pencils are all gathered into the bag, Namine reaches for her sketchbook.

But Axel is faster.

Alarm bells ring shrilly in Namine's pretty blond head, as she thinks,  _Oh Mickey, he can't see those, if he sees those I'll die of embarrassment, and if I die I won't ever get to learn that beautiful boy's name and I'll never even get to draw him anymore!_

"Well, take a look at these. You've got some talent here, little birdie." Axel flips through the pages, and before he can reach Namine's "Beautiful Nameless Boy" section, the blond girl practically jumps for the sketchbook. Axel moves his hands higher, though, out of the reach of the shorter girl's hands. She can do nothing more because of the redhead's height. He's turning the page, and to Namine, he's going painfully slow as she's just watching, unable to do anything.

But, even cruel mistress Fate feels sympathy. Scowling at this alien emotion of remorse, she decides to help the blond little girl out, just once.

" _Axel Mihara!"_ The café's door slams open, knocking the coffee out of the hands of a plump man who's about to leave, and the silver bell hanging above it rings shrilly before clinking to the ground in a foreboding way. Before the angry customer can yell at the blond lady, she snarls and the customer squeals (like the little pig he is) before hurrying out of the café.

Namine is spared from humiliation for a moment as their attention is drawn to the female standing in the doorway, pretty face contorted in fierce anger.

Axel drops the sketchbook in midair and doesn't notice Namine scrambling towards the precious item. The redhead gulps, and a cold sweat begins forming on the back of his neck.

"H-hey, Lar-larxene. You're l-looking f-f-fine today." A rage-filled scream erupts from between Larxene's lips, and she stomps over to a quivering Axel, blond hair antennae angrily bobbing up and down.

Namine just watches, clutching her sketchbook to her chest, as Larxene grabs Axel's ear and drags him outside. The red-haired man is flailing wildly about, but as the two turn the corner, Namine hears a shrill, girlish scream and a  _thud!_ followed by silence.

Wide-eyed, she watches as Kairi, tray in hand, tries to quickly clean up the mess by the much abused door. After the initial shock blows over, Namine remembers the blond boy who's probably already gone home, and sighs wistfully. She slowly gathers her belongings, but as she reaches for the last remaining pencil, someone beats her to it.

"Look, I've had a long day and I just want to get home, so I would appreciate if you just gave me back my pen-" And, Namine pauses, hand extended in midair, as she looks up and finds familiar blue sparkling eyes staring back at her.

"Might this be yours?" Namine finds herself blushing as the subject of her recent fantasies is kneeling on the ground next to her. Her face turns brighter as she breathes in and takes in the boy's scent.  _Like watermelon on a hot summer day,_ she thinks.

Namine shakes her head, dispelling her thoughts, and stutters, "Y-yeah." As she takes the pencil from his hand, his skin brushes hers, and she inwardly smiles because she's right about his skin being so soft and smooth.

They get up from the floor at the same time, Namine making sure her bag's strap has been safely unsecured from the cushioned seat.

She awkwardly stands there in silence, until the beautiful boy introduces himself, "Hey, I'm Roxas. Sorry about Axel." Namine lifts her head to look at him. "He's always getting into some kind of trouble." Roxas laughs and scratches the back of his head embarrassedly. Namine's heart swoons at the beautiful song of a laugh that manages to escape Roxas's lips.

"Ah, no, I'm okay." Despite her shy, awkward demeanor right now, Namine manages to flash him a kind smile, letting him know all has been forgiven.

"Haha, that's good," he laughs. "Who knows what could've happened to you with Axel around?" Namine tries to hide the shiver that runs up her spine at the statement, but Roxas notices and says, "Ah, sorry. That's not what I meant." In an attempt to change the subject, he offers, "Would you like a smoothie? I'd be happy to buy one for you."

Roxas's attempt at deviating Namine's attention works as the artistic young female blushes and smiles at what Roxas has just said. Here's her chance!  _It's a chance of a lifetime!_ , the blond girl thinks to herself. She's so happy she's sparkling. "That sounds  _wonderful_!" she practically sings.

"Cool," Roxas chuckles at her odd behavior, and Namine snaps out of her little spaz at the sound of his voice. She tries to hide her embarrassment behind a cough and smiles shyly. Her heart flutters when Roxas extends his hand towards her says, "Right this way, Miss..."

"Namine, my name's Namine," she willingly supplies, smile never faltering once.

"Well, then, Miss Namine, right this way." As Roxas leads them to the booth he was previously sitting at before a phone call from his cousin had brought him outside, Namine decides that she  _really_ likes the sound of her name on Roxas's lips.

And, as she's sitting across from Roxas, sketchbook and pencils stored safely away from prying redheads (she means Axel  _and_ Kairi) in her messenger bag beside her, Namine thinks that her finishing her drawing can wait until  _after_ she finishes her smoothie.


End file.
